


Confluence

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different life. Written for The Tower of Drabble-On Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confluence

## Confluence

by NiteLite

<http://members.aol.com/NiteLite5/index.html>

* * *

Note: For the Tower of Drabble-On Challenge. LiveJournal: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/xnitelite>

~~ 

  1. Current: Moving water. 



Few wanted to work the evening shift at the warehouse, but the quiet suited Lex. He went over the latest shipments and updated the inventory list swiftly, leaving him ample time to go over his quantum chemistry notes. 

Tomorrow, he'd hit the library to finish up his psych paper. 

Classes at the university were going well, but he had many decisions to make by semester's end, regarding graduate school and a career. He had a future to consider for himself, his mother and Julian. 

She'd sacrificed much for his education. 

He vowed he'd make a better life for them all. 

~~ 

2\. Riffle: A shallow rapid with very small waves, often over a sand or gravel bottom. 

His second job on the weekend kept him moving. Balancing a tray of champagne flutes, Lex slipped through the large crowd at the museum gala. 

He might have been a member of high society, had things worked out differently for his mother. Instead, he served drinks and appetizers. 

Hearing a loud laugh, he turned to see a bored-looking young man in a tuxedo. Their eyes met briefly. Lucas Luthor again. Rich, spoiled, arrogant, it was hard to believe they were related. 

Not that Lucas knew he existed. 

Someone tapped his shoulder. "We need more champagne." 

Lex went back to work. 

~~ 

3\. Sleeper: Submerged rock or boulder just below the surface usually marked by little or no surface disturbance. 

"Mama, he's home!" 

With a loud whoop, the young boy launched himself at Lex, just as he stepped inside his mother's apartment. Laughing, Lex grabbed his brother and swung him around in a circle. 

Lillian shook her head and opened her arms. As he hugged her, he drew a sharp breath. Had she lost more weight? Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. 

"Not now," she said softly, squeezing his arm. "We'll talk later." 

Despite the ache in his chest, Lex smiled and turned to his brother. "Come on, Julian. Why don't you show me what you've been up to?" 

~~ 

4\. Heavy Water: Fast current, large waves usually associated with holes, boulders, and general turbulence. 

Alarm and anger collided inwardly at the sight of the man standing by his mother's hospital bed. Lex's hands curled tightly. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Lionel Luthor looked up, his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known sooner." 

Brushing past him, Lex leaned over the railing, his throat tight. "You told him?" 

"I had to. Someone has to look out for you and Julian." 

He shook his head stubbornly. "I can take care of us both. I always have and I always will." 

Lillian reached up and stroked his cheek. "I know, Alexander. I know." 

~~ 

5\. Pool: A deep and quiet stretch of river. 

The morning of the funeral loomed bright and clear, but Lex cared little about the weather or the long line of mourners paying their last respects. 

Outside the church, he listened politely to a red-haired woman with kind eyes who talked about his mother and their old college days together. 

He nodded stiffly. "Thank you for coming." 

"Oh, and this is my son, Clark." 

He automatically stuck his hand out and received an unusually strong handshake in return. 

Later, he would recall seeing a pair of large, green eyes and a shy smile. 

The rest was blurred by his grief. 

~~ 

6\. Falls: A drop over which the water falls free at least part of the way. 

Lex looked around the spacious penthouse filled with sleek, Italian furniture and expensive rugs. His mother would have hated it. 

Julian edged closer to him as their new stepmother entered the living room, followed by Lucas. Their eyes reminded Lex of a pair of tiger sharks on the hunt. They paused by the fireplace where a life-sized portrait of Rachel and Lionel hung over the mantel. 

"Having the two of you live here is your father's idea, but I'm sure we'll all manage to get along," Rachel said casually, folding her arms. "As long as you follow these simple rules..." 

~~ 

7\. Rock Garden: A rapid densely strewn with boulders, necessitating intricate maneuvering. 

Luxurious surroundings could not disguise the fact that they now lived in a shark tank. Photographers began following Lex wherever he went. Lionel continued pressing him to change his major to one more suited for business. Rachel was moody. Her comments came out as veiled insults or worse, depending on how much she drank. 

Lucas acted aloof, yet watched him like he was prey. 

He worried most about Julian, who cried at night, when he thought everyone was asleep. But Lex knew. 

"I miss her," Julian would say, his eyes brimming with tears. 

Lex held him tightly. "So do I." 

~~ 

8\. Reversal: A treacherous meeting of currents that can drown swimmers and swamp, trap, or flip rafts. 

Something wasn't right. In the dark, someone was quietly easing onto his bed. 

Lex opened his eyes. "Who's there?" 

Cool fingers touched his lips and throat. 

"Shh, it's only me." 

Jerking his head away, Lex sat up. "What do _you_ want?" 

"You." A warm mouth kissed him hungrily and he barely refrained from shoving the intruder off his bed. 

"Get out." 

"Why? We could have so much fun together." 

"Get out before I throw you out." 

The voice grew chillier. "You're making a big mistake." 

Hearing the door close, Lex shakily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

~~ 

9\. Stopper Wave: A reversal powerful enough to stop a raft momentarily. 

Lex closed Julian's favorite book, careful not to jostle his brother, who had fallen asleep, still clutching his sleeve with one hand. 

"I want those two bastards of yours out of here! Now!" Not even the walls could muffle Rachel's shrill, angry voice. 

It wasn't hard to predict what would happen next. He waited calmly. 

Finally, someone knocked. 

"Come in." 

Lionel opened the door, a look of distaste on his face. "We need to talk, Lex." 

From his pocket, Lex brought out a small voice recorder. "Before you even think about throwing us out, you should listen to this first." 

~~ 

10\. Chute: A clear channel between obstructions, steeper and faster than the surrounding water. 

The empty road was a sure sign that new opportunities were on the horizon. As Lex drove along Route 8, Julian stared in fascination at the cornfields. Seeing cows grazing in a pasture, he bounced excitedly. 

Lex smiled. 

"Are we really going to live in a castle?" 

"You'll see." Lex had but hazy memories of Smallville and knew even less about their new residence, but even if it turned out to be a mere hovel, he'd make do. 

Once he got the fertilizer plant back on track, he and Julian would return to Metropolis. 

He had a destiny to fulfill. 

~~ 

Additional note: Rafting terms were taken from _Whitewater Rafting,_ by William McGinnis. 

The original drabble that inspired the above: 

Hidden 

She fumed in the elevator as it rose swiftly to the top floor. Marching past the startled secretary, she yanked on the doors to her husband's office. 

"Lionel." 

He seemed unruffled by her intrusion. "Yes, dear? What can I do for you?" 

Flinging a copy of the Inquisitor across the desk, she stood back and folded her arms. "We need to talk." 

She watched as he picked up the tabloid and scanned the photo inside, his expression never changing. 

"What about him?" 

Eyes narrowed, Rachel leaned forward. "A woman named Lillian came to see me. She says he's your son." 

~~ 


End file.
